


By Any Other Name

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sex, Soul Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: “If you ever see another me, please, take care of him, bro. It could mean the world, literally.” These were the words Red imparted to his brother before he dusted, and now Edge has to fulfill the promise he made.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> For my buddy Ganz written back in 2017!

To be fair, Sans attacked first.

Papyrus, or Edge as he was called by few, figured that it was mostly because he had been through hell and likely wasn’t thinking straight. Not that he could really blame him. Sans was a good fighter, and perhaps if he had been at his full strength and HP he would have given the Royal Knight a run for his money, but the bone attacks were sloppy, distances miscalculated, and finally the short skeleton collapsed on the golden tiled floor.

Edge took his time walking over to him. He kneeled down next to Sans, rolling him onto his back as gently as he could and propped him up with one arm.

“Please,” Sans whispered. “Please, just… just put me out of my misery.”

Edge raised an eye-ridge.

“As you wish.”

He put his free hand over Sans’ eyes. He felt Sans going limp in his arms; he was giving up.

“I’m not going to give up on you,” Edge murmured.

“Wha-?”

Before Sans could ask, Edge pushed his magic through his hand to send a jolt through Sans, knocking him out.

“ _If you ever see another me, please, take care of him, bro. It could mean the world, literally._ ”

Edge sighed as he stood, cradling the other skeleton close as his late brother’s words echoed through his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sans gasped as he came to. He frantically looked around and gasped again when he realized his legs had been straddled and two hands came to rest on either side of his head.

“You’re awake,” the other said flatly.

Sans could only gape at him.

“Yes, I am a version of your brother, as you are a version of mine,” Edge murmured. “I do not know how you have come to my world. My brother is gone, and with his dying breath he asked me to take care of you, should our worlds collide. Yes, I know about the resets, and it is possible one could happen at any moment.”

Sans was about to ask how it seemed that this alternate of his brother was reading his mind, answering his questions before he could voice them, when he suddenly realized that something was missing.

“I have it,” Edge said, putting one hand on his sternum. “It was severely damaged. My healing magic could only go so far, and this was the only way to keep you from dusting.”

Sans frowned, then sighed, relaxing minutely back against the pillows. “I thought I asked you to put me outta my misery.”

“I have,” Edge said. “I have taken you out of pain, have I not?”

Sans made a quick assessment, and… yeah, he had to admit that he was no longer in any physical pain.

“Uhm… yeah.”

“You must also admit, though I may not be your brother, it also soothes you a little to at least be in the presence of a version of him.”

Sans felt like he should protest that, but, he could feel deep in his soul that his words were true.

“You are not my brother, either, but it does relieve me greatly that you are here.”

The hand that was on Edge’s chest reached down to stroke across Sans’ skull, and he found himself moving into the touch slightly.

“ _You still need healing; your magic is still low.”_

Sans was a little disturbed that he heard what Edge said in his head rather than him speaking, but then he realized that Edge’s soul was pressing against his. He gasped as a small flood of memories invaded his mind.

“ _You wanted me to take you out of your misery, Sans, I will do just that and be sure you feel anything but miserable._ ”

It was also only then that Sans realized that they both were without clothing of any sort.

Sans began to tremble, feeling Edge’s intent loud and clear through his soul, though the look on his face would have said more than enough. 

“ _Don’t be scared. You are safe with me, and you know it._ ”

Edge slowly moved in to kiss Sans, hoping it would help calm the little skeleton. It seemed to, as his trembling subsided a bit, though nervousness began to settle in as Sans gripped at the blanket he was laying on, at a loss as to what to do with his hands.

Without breaking contact, Edge slid his hand down one shaking arm, taking Sans’ hand and guiding it to the back of his rib cage, then that hand held the side of Sans’ face to keep him under control. Edge’s other hand took Sans’ free hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing it next to his head.

Sans didn’t protest; he barely had the room in his mind to, as he felt that Edge’s soul had all but enveloped his, feeding it healing energy, exchanging feelings both emotional and physical. Memories transferred between them, momentarily blurring the lines between realities.

Sans didn’t even know his magic had formed, much less what form it took, until he felt a hard, hot rod pressing into his folds. He flushed with a touch of embarrassment, wriggling under Edge with a bit of uncertainty.

“ _You’re so cute, Sans._ ”

He couldn’t be sure if that was Edge or an echo of his brother. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that his mouth was otherwise occupied, Sans would have screamed as Edge entered him; long and thick with ridges that caught along his passage and made him feel incredible. Sans wrapped his arms and legs around Edge as their pelvises were pressed flush with each other.

Edge wrapped one arm behind Sans’ shoulder, the other slipping to his backside, hand curving around his tailbone, holding Sans firmly against him. He waited, feeling Sans panting, concentrating on where they were joined, humming in satisfaction at the sensation of the warm walls fluttering around him.

“ _I love you, Sans_.”

“ _Papyrus, please!_ ”

Edge began to move, slowly, easily, gently thrusting. He would pull out a little more, driving back in slowly each time, not wanting Sans to feel any pain or discomfort. Sans was all but helpless, but it wasn’t daunting; being held the way Edge had him gave the taller skeleton almost total control over the smaller body, both shielding and moving him, enveloping him the same as their souls. Sans’ muddled mind mixed with his own, making it difficult to concentrate, but he kept going, focusing his intent.

Sans was all but lost. Flashes of memories, confessing his love to his brother, flashes of a gold-toothed smile as words of love and acceptance were uttered, long nights of insomnia spent in the throes of passion, lingering touches, loving looks, the kind of healing that one could only get from their lover.

“ _Papyrus, I love you, I love you so much._ ”

“ _I love you, too, Sans, more than anything in the world._ ”

“ _I’d live through a million lifetimes…_ ”

“ _I’d give everything up…_ ”

“ _If it meant you being happy by my side forever._ ”

The last words were spoken by four voices.

Both skeletons opened their eyes to look at each other for the first time since their rutting began. They both could see their brothers in one another, but they also could see the other for who they really were. Their feelings for one another still did not waver.

Edge smiled down at Sans. Sans gave a shaky smile back.

“Cum for me, Sans? Please?” Edge murmured.

“You- you- ooohhhhh,” Sans moaned.

“I’m almost there, too.”

Edge moved a little faster, thrusting a little harder, pulling Sans into him as he did.

Sans felt like he had no choice; a few more thrusts from Edge pushed Sans to his peak, his body jerking in Edge’s grasp as his arms and legs tightened around him.

“Nng, Sans, get ready,” Edge murmured

A moment later, Edge also moaned as he came, his cock twitching as it released, milked by Sans’ pussy clenching him tight. Edge collapsed onto his side, still holding Sans firmly against him.

“Mmm, Papyrus,” Sans murmured sleepily, nuzzling into Edge’s ribcage. “Thank you, I love you.”

Edge leaned down, dropping a kiss on the top of Sans’ head. “I love you, too. Sleep, now.”

“Mmm, as you wish.”

Within a moment, Sans was asleep. Edge wasn’t too pleased with the mess between them, but he found that he was tired, too. He concentrated on the soul that he had taken custody of; Sans’ soul was beating a little stronger and it felt many times more stable.

“You’re so strong, Sans,” Edge murmured in awe.

Edge kicked the blanket they had made love on off of the bed and reached for an extra soft blanket that he had close by. He pulled it over them, making sure Sans was covered and snugly tucked in. Edge dropped another kiss on he top of Sans’ skull before he, too, settled in for a good sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
